Ivypaw Chapter 2
by SummerDoesStories
Summary: Drama as this chapter Ivypool meets Hawkfrost and kiss d she also starting to train in Dark es getting her warrior name. ˇˇ YAAAY.


"I'm glad I am your mentor."Cinderheart meowed."What is our first thing to do,Cinderheart?"Ivypaw asked curosly."We're gonna to get some whater for clan."She responded."May Dowepaw and Lionblaze go with us,pleaseee?"Dowepaw mewed,almost every cat in clan hear her."Yes next time just ask little quieter?"In walk she barly could ceep walk with they came there,the lake was almost saw old smelly dead fish,and touch it."Ewww!"Ivypaw touched noticed her and jumped on he stuck in and Cinderheart helped him to get was too tired he couldn't stayed with Lionblaze while Cinderheart runned to the Riverclan explainded why she disrupts in that moment runned to the warrior."Thanks."One Riverclan warrior thanked to the Lionblaze for not any blood day Ivypaw noticed that her sister was more popular than just watched how her clanmates watched her with gross it their make the nest away from woked in weird place with no big dark tabby tom with sparkely blue eyes sit on walked to him."HELLO!"She scared him,but he didn't yell on her cause he knowed she was just worthless apprentice."What's your name,I'm Ivypaw."She asked "Im Hawkfrost,the warrior of Dark Forest,and you?"Hawkfrost gently asked her like he is most carrying cat in world."Oh I'm Ivypaw,apprentice of Thunderclan,and my mentor is Cinderheart."Hawkfrost and Ivypaw talked whole Sun-setting. Hawkfrost sayed if he ever want to see what is like to be Dark Forest warrior,just say, you'll visit me on every latter that just trained in Dark felled something for Hawkfrost,but she was afraid to tell that to sister become even more popular in forgot about day she took her into woods and said "Why do you ignore me,I jsut don't exsist to you...YOU JUST FORGOT ABOUT ME!."The tears sliped down her watched her like she is crazy."What's wrong with you,and what you just say dosen't make sence...I mean really..."Ivypaw slaps her and run just sit there and get around her and shared false rumors about runned into Dark Forest."What is it kitto?"Hawkfrost asked, finding her started to explain everythig to he find idea to make her to join Dark Forest"Hey,Ivypaw.I have you us and we will learn you how to be stronger than your sister."She locked and big tabby male."O-Okay,I'll join."Hawkfrost locked at her so proudly"Excellent!You will start next night.

Another night

"Ahh,here you are."Hawkfrost meoved in some evil smile."Yes,here I am."She clened her fur to be shiny and add flower on her left ear."You look amazing."He at this time he kow he must be soulless and with no mercy."So let's go."His voice entered in dark eyes glowed"Where are we?"She responed with"At Dark Forest."Her paws froze when she saw cats fighting,slilling blood everyway...And when Ivypaw saw Tigerstar,she could jumped of pile full with bones."Well,who's this apprantice?"His deep voice spoken."This is Ivypaw from came here to get revange to her sister."They sit loocked at her with dark smile at his face."Very well,you start next can go home or stay with Hawkfrost and let him to explain how things work here."Her head pointed at Hawkfrosts"I'll stay here and let Hawkfrost to expain everything about Dark Forest."Ivypaw followed Hawkfrost at the place where they layed down at layed next to him."So will you spent night here,and let your mother to die of go there and carry laughs of another apprentices,and specialy from your sister."Deep in him he hoped she will stay here."Well.I will stay,I don't give a ball of mud for them."Next day she welcomed him and go to the real world."WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!AND WHY YOU HAVE WOUND ON YOUR CHEEK?"Whitewing yelled with eyes full of tears."I was hunting and the squerl scrached me."She mind could stop thinking about handsome tom."Ugh!Ivypaw i want to talk to you...Later."Ivypaw wached her with tear eyes and ears pointed down."U-uh s-sure."Their mother jumped in talk and grabbed her for scurf"But first you have to go to Jayfeather."The blind medicine cat sit down and listen lie taha Ivypaw telled him"Here,take these herbs and put them on wound."But he readed her mind,and he saw Hawkfrost."Ahh just in time kitto."Hawkfrost mewed from didn't know why he calls her anyways she was upsess with blushed."Come we have alot of work to do." "Ohh,ok."When they came in Dark Forest Tigerstar spoken"Here,warriors the brave apprantice of Thunderclan join us."Cats at background Tigerstar has spoken again"Now i will pair you up,Hawkfrost and Ivypaw,Mapleshade and Redpaw,Darkstripe and Breezepelt and Snowtuft and me, begin Hawkfrost and tom has no mercy,he clawed her tail,legs,belly and remind her at kits bullying take second her to get on and biteing clawed his eye."Stop,it's enough!"The battle was stoped."Since Ivypaw is really good fighter and youngest here,she will get youngest warrior for her mentor,it's Hawkforst." "What?Hawkfrost is youngest warrior in Dark Forest?Hoot!" The battles move two left the Dark Forest and they go somewhere is more was one tree,Hawkfrost noticed it and lead her layed no excuse Hawkfrost kissed returned it with seconds later Hawkfrost stoped."This is wrong,you are only apprantice..I'm sorry"Ivypaw opened her deep blue eyes and sayed"Its okay,i enjoyed it."He turned his head to her"Hmmm...N-no Hawkfrost shes only apprantice!"He talked to himself."You should go to Thunderclan are done here." "Okay,see you next night."She woked up with wounds all over her walked to her and wake her up"Heey,Ivypaw you're bleeding."Pulling him away from her made him to call Jayfeather."What is it now?"Even if is he blind it shocked rush for Ivypaw in his mouth he readed her her and Hawkfrost kissing he was even more with horror in her eyes,started runned off the was with her friends,don't giving shit about her clawed to death continued to train with Hawkfrost and in today is her warrior ceremony."Do you promise you will serve your clan even if it cost of your life?" "I do." "Whit power of Starclan you'll be known as Ivypool." Ivypool Thunderclan charred."And now,Dowepaw do you promise you will serve your clan iven if ti cost of your life?" "I do." "With power of Starclan you'll be known as Dowewing."Even more cats yelled while they hear for her warrior name."Tonight is your vigil Ivypool and Dowewing,don't forget to get ready."


End file.
